


The Jared Padalecki Buffet Cart of Life

by nomelon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2: sharing a spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jared Padalecki Buffet Cart of Life

Jensen should be used to it by now, because Jared does it all the time. His complete disregard for personal space apparently includes food, because it doesn't seem to matter that Jensen's food is... well. _Jensen's_ food. It's all just extras on the Jared Padalecki Buffet Cart of Life.

He steals fries. He takes bites of Jensen's burgers. When Jensen takes him out for one of those steak dinners that he loves so much, Jared always, always ends up eating half of Jensen's steak, too, whether Jensen is finished with it or not. He takes sips of Jensen's coffee, even though he always pulls that sucking-on-a-lemon face because two sugars aren't even close to enough for Jared. When things are crazy on set and there's no time for a real lunch break, Jared will do a drive-by sandwich raid, stealing Jensen's half-eaten roast beef on rye right out of his hand. Once he even zoomed past on a skateboard, grinning like a lunatic, and actually said, "yoink!" as he grabbed the sandwich before Jensen could take another bite.

These are the trials and tribulations of being Jensen Ackles. Jensen came to terms with it a long time ago. He just tries not to inadvertently let too much sugar leach into Jared's diet, and guards his beer with his life.

But it's the ice cream where Jensen draws the line. Because the ice cream is a treat. The ice cream is three extra hours in the gym and worth every second. The ice cream is sweet and creamy and made by this tiny little family-owned place that Jensen has to drive for over an hour to get to, and when he makes the trip in the summertime he has to put his foot down on the way home to stop the ice cream from melting all over the backseat of his car.

So when he catches Jared standing in the kitchen, the freezer door still open, happily munching Jensen's ice cream and making sex noises while he does it... Jensen is not amused.

Jared's hair is a mess of tangles and he isn't wearing any pants. These are both normal, everyday occurrences in the natural scheme of things. As are the huge woolly grandpa socks he's wearing, the ones he pretty much never takes off during the winters here, no matter how high they crank the heating.

Any other time and Jensen would tease him for being such a slob, but he has ice cream to rescue.

"Dude. Not cool. You know the rule."

"I know, I know," Jared says around a mouthful of ice cream, "but you got chocolate and marshmallow swirl. You know I can't resist."

"You're a pig, you know that? An ice cream-stealing man-pig."

Jared just shovels another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, and _moans_, his eyes fluttering closed. He turns the spoon upside down in his mouth and sucks on it.

"But it's so _good_."

"I wouldn't know."

"You mean you haven't tried this shit yet?" Jared sounds horrified. "Get over here."

Jensen knows he shouldn't, knows he should stand his ground, but Jared is working the puppydog eyes, holding out a spoonful of ice creamy goodness, and Jensen's powerless to resist.

Jared manages to knock the spoon against Jensen's teeth, because hand-eye coordination has never really been his thing unless sports or video games are involved somehow. He apologises with a quirk of his mouth, but before Jensen can start complaining, the ice cream hits his taste buds and Jared's kissing him.

Hot tongue chases cold ice cream, and it's sweet and sticky and awesome. Somewhere along the line, the spoon clatters to the floor, and Jared's hands end up inside Jensen's shirt, freezing cold and probably covered in ice cream and Jensen couldn't care less.

He's got Jared pushed up against the fridge, the ice cream forgotten on the counter behind them, and Jared's grinning his roast-beef-on-rye-sandwich-stealing grin.

"You don't mind, really, do you?"

"'Bout what?" Jensen asks.

"Me stealing your ice cream."

Jensen pulls back just far enough to look Jared up and down, and it's all here, right in front of him. Grandpa socks, strangely attractive knees, t-shirt stretched tight across his chest and biceps, and a smudge of chocolate on the line of his stubbled jaw that makes Jensen want to lean in and _bite_.

"No," he says, because he's hopeless, and Jared probably knows it. "I don't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> <http://nomelon.livejournal.com/126327.html>


End file.
